the new life
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fic venez la lire, c'est une petite romance avec de l'humour et de l'action. Merci à biscuit de m'avoir aidé. Allez venez,lisez et mettez une review... chapitre deux online, et je veux des reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Saiyuki à la ferme.

Ficteuse : Alvis ivanov.

Intro : discussion entre la ficteuse et les persos.

Alvis : Salut!

Gojyo : Ecore une ficteuse sadique.

Alvis : Je suis sadique surtout avec ceux que je n'aime pas(sourire sadique, j'aime ce mot)

Hakkai : Et vous nous aimez bien?

Alvis : Oui surtout vous et Goku.

Goku : Ouais on m'aime.

Sanzo : Ravis de t'avoir rencontré gamine, bon on part les gars.

Alvis : Nan.

Gojyo : Comment ça nan?

Alvis : J'ai besoin de vous pour ma nouvelle fanfic(sourire de sadique again).

Sanzo : C'est pas du yaoi j'espère sinon je te tue.

Alvis : Nan c'est pas yaoi (enfin pas pour le moment). Mais avant tout je dois vous présenter quelqu'un : votre nouvelle partenaire.

Gojyo : Une? Une fille avec nous, elle à quel âge?

Hakkai : Voyons Gojyo tes questions sont indiscrètes.

Alvis : Salima, et au risque de te décevoir Gojyo, elle a l'âge, la taille et la mentalitée de Goku.

Sanzo : La mentalitée du saru? On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

Alvis : Allez montre-toi salima.

Salima :(grand sourire enfantin, un peu comme Goku) Salut la compagnie, c'est trop cool ici, y'a à manger?

Goku : Salut moi c'est Goku et il a plein de nourriture dans la grande boîte blanche en bas.

Alvis : C'est un frigo.

Salima : Ouuuais! (à Goku) On va manger?

Goku : Tous au frigo.

Les deux : YATTAAAAAAAAAAAA(poussent de grands cris en dévalant les escaliers).

Gojyo : C'est...c'est...c'est la copie du saru ou quoi?

Alvis : Dès fois je pense que oui.

Hakkai : Pourquoi a-t-elle un diadème?

Alvis : C'est comme pour Goku c'est un contrôleur yokai, pourquoi.

Sanzo : Bon tu l'écris ta fic maintenant ? (qu'on se casse vite).

Alvis : Sois plus gentil ou je te colle avec...la chite sœur de votre copain, la yokai, tu sais celle qui adore se plaindre, Ririn je crois.

Sanzo : Ok (j'aurais bien aimé la tuer bof je l'aurais pendant son sommeil)

Gojyo : Et t'as une idée pour la fic?

Alvis : Ouais, ouais (commence à taper sur son clavier). Ah! Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Salima.

Salima et Goku : (la bouche pleine revenant de la cuisine) Che la fiche commenche(que la fic commence).

Chapitre 1 : arrivée à la ferme.

Nos amis parcouraient un grand désert avec Akuryu, mais par un curieux hasard, ils allaient prendre une route qui allait changer leurs vies. Ils regardaient fixement le paysage devant eux, la grande plainede sable semblait interminable avec ses quelques grands cactus et cailloux qui se ressemblaient tous, mais au moins il faisait beau et c'était beaucoup mieux que de rouler sous la pluie. Mais au bout de 5h00 de route, il arrive que quelques personnes commencent à en avoir marre, comme Goku par exemple

"-Na, Sanzo c'est quand qu'on arrive?" Demanda le saru pour la centième fois.

"-Demande à Hakkai." Fit Sanzo qui astiquait son revolver.

"-Hakkai, c'est quand qu'on arrive ?" Répéta Goku avec une adorable moue interrogatrice.

"-Nous sommes à cinq heures du village le plus proche, répondit-il en souriant."

"-Cinq heures? Mais j'ai faim moi!"

"-La ferme bakasaru, t'as toujours faim de toute façon." Répliqua sèchement Gojyo.

"-C'est même pas vrai d'abord, hein Sanzo?"

"-La ferme!" Répondit le moine en mettant un coup de baffeur sur la tête des deux énergumènes.

"-Aie."

"-Regardez, une ferme!" Soupira (de soulagement?) Hakkai.

"-Ouuuuais! Vous croyez qu'ils ont à manger là bas?"

"-Tu vois que tu penses qu'a ton estomac." Ria Gojyo.

"-Mais non..." Bouda Goku.

Hakkai s'arrêta devant une grande ferme, la cour était elle aussi immense, le sol à cet endroit du désert n'était pas entièrement constitué de sable, et on pouvait voir un potager abrité bien à l'ombre d'une grange, le protégeant du soleil ardant de certaines après midis. Etrange de trouver une ferme au beau milieu de nul part, surtout dans ce désert... La vue qui s'offrait aux quatre compagnons ressemblait aux vieux ranchs qu'on voyait dans les western. Un tracteur agricole se tenait de l'autre coté de la cour, et au loin on pouvait voir un enclot rempli de vaches, peut-être à même pas 5 minutes de marche, des bruits étranges parvenaient de la grange, des poulets sûrement...

Goku n'en croyait pas ses yeux... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel endroit: Deux immenses hangars en métal se dressaient fièrement aux cotés de la petite grange, tous deux d'une couleur marron contrastant avec le sable clair visible derrière les bâtiments. Devant eux se trouvait une grande maison en bois d'au moins trois étages... Perdant son calme, et plein d'enthousiasme, Goku sauta hors de la voiture pour courir vers l'habitation où reposait au bord de la fenêtre une tarte aux myrtilles.

"-J'y vais!" cria le jeune saru presque arrivé à la porte, le bras déjà tendu en avant pour toquer vivement.

Presque aussitôt un bruit de course dans des escaliers se fit entendre, avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et ne dévoile une jeune adolescente toute souriante. Elle devait avoir à peu près la même taille que Goku, et lui ressemblait presque traits pour traits, ses cheveux étaient cependant légèrement plus longs et devaient lui arriver au milieu du cou, certaines de ses mèches, plutôt rebelles, lui donnaient le même air "ébouriffé" que Goku. Chose étrange: Elle avait elle aussi un diadème, sa forme était comparable à celui du saru et mis à part sa couleur argentée on aurait très bien pu les confondre. Habillée d'un haut sans manche blanc, d'une petite veste en cuir encore plus courte et de son pantalon beige, elle semblait avoir tout juste le même âge que le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle regarda Goku, écarquillant encore d'avantage ses yeux dorés de surprise et se décida enfin à parler :

"-Euh…bonjour vous désirez ?"

"-Salut moi c'est Goku et avec mes amis ont a beaucoup voyagé et on a très faim, vous avez à manger ?"

"-Euh…oui bien sûr!" Répondit-elle en souriant. "Mais je dois demander à Alvis avant de vous servir."

"-Cool! Merci! Au fait tu t'appelle comment ?"

"-Salima Han, mais appelez-moi Salima, je peux vous tutoyer ?"

"-Oui sans problème, moi je le fais bien! Bon on va manger?" Fit-il avant d'essayer d'entrer dans la maison, mais il fut retenu par Hakkai qui l'attrapa par le col.

"-Goku! Tu es impoli, on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça!" Le gronda gentiment Hakkai avant de regarder Salima.

Il s'aperçut alors avec Sanzo et Gojyo de sa ressemblance avec Goku, mais préféra ne pas en parler devant les deux jeunes gens qui étaient en pleine conversation.

"-Tu ne devais pas appeler quelqu'un en fait ?"

"-Ah! Si Alvis! Et aussi Chiro... ALVIS! CHIRO!" Cria t-elle alors. "On a de la compagnie!"

"-Ok j'arrive!" Lui répondit une voix féminine du haut du premier étage.

"-Moi aussi." Cria un adolescent d'une voix un peu plus lointaine.

"-Alvis est super vous allez voir, elle vous donnera sûrement à manger, et même un toit pour cette nuit, si vous le désirez."

"-Merci Salima." Lui souria gentiment Hakkai. "Je me nomme Hakkai et voici Sanzo et Gojyô."

"-Enchantée!" Elle sourit. "Je vous en prie, entrez donc! Moi je vais nourrir les poules, installez-vous dans le salon, c'est la pièce à droite."

"-Nourrir les poules, ça à l'air cool je peux t'accompagner?" Demanda Goku, qui comme toujours ne voulait pas perdre l'occasion de faire quelque chose de nouveau.

"-Euh je sais pas, tu devrais peut-être demander à tes amis."

"-Steup Sanzo laisse-moi y allez pitié ? "Demanda le singe avec des yeux de chien battu.

"-Si tu peux me lâcher les basques cinq minutes."

"-Ouuuuuuais ! Si tu veux Goku on fait la course?"

"-Super! Hé! Mais attend t'es partie avant c'est de la triche!"

"-Au moins le saru ne nous embêtera plus." Sourit Gojyo en sortant une cigarette et son briquet de sa poche.

"-On ne fume pas ici." Décréta une personne derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir qui avait parler, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'environ 24 ans aux longs cheveux blancs lui arrivant à la taille et à l'air sévère, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs. Elle portait une jupe violette assez courte et un débardeur blanc. A côté d'elle se tenait un jeune garçon nommé Chiro, qui avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles et de grands yeux noisette, il semblait un peu plus jeune que Salima et devait avoir 15 ans, Chiro portait un pantalon blanc et un haut assorti ainsi qu'un foulard orange autour du cou et de vieilles bottines marron passablement usées.

"-On ne fume pas ici." Répéta Alvis.

"-Ah! Excusez-nous mademoiselle..." Fit Hakkai en prenant les cigarettes de Gojyo et de Sanzo.

"-Eh!"

"-Je me nomme Hakkai, accepteriez-vous de nous donnez l' hospitalité pour la nuit?"

"-Sans problème, mais pouvons-nous nous tutoyer? Je ne supporte pas de vouvoyer les gens, ça me donne l'impression d'être une de ces personnes riches et sans cervelle qui habitent la vieille ville de l'Est au fait que font des jeunes hommes comme vous au milieu de ce désert paumé, demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils."

"-Eh ben nous faisons un pèlerinage, tenta d'expliquer Hakkai."

"-Nous sommes à la recherche d'une réponse à une question importante, se contenta de dire Sanzo. "

"-Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse mais je m'en contenterais, soupira Alvis en passant la main dans ses cheveux. "

"-Qui nous dit qu'on peut te faire confiance ?"

"-Mais…Sanzo…on a pas le choix de toute façon Akuryu est crevé et je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse repartir."

"-Si tu insiste..." Soupira le bonze.

"-Arigatô Sanzo! Nous acceptons ton offre de passer la nuit ici! Dit-Hakkai en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

"-Bien je vais vous montrer les chambres... Au fait... Le garçon qui joue avec Salima c'est votre ami?"

"-Oui." Répondit simplement Sanzo...

"-Bon, je vais vous faire visiter. Ne cassez rien! Sinon vous devrez bosser pour tout payer, compris ?

"-Alvis ?" Fit une petite voix près de la jeune femme.

"-Nani Chiro ?"

"-Je peux aller rejoindre Salima et son nouvel ami ?"

"-Ouais, mais c'est à toi de cuisiner et de mettre la table aujourd'hui, donc soit rentré à l'heure, pigé ?"

"-Ok!" Fit l'adolescent avant de partir en courant vers le hangar où se trouvaient les poules.

"-Eh ben... ça promet!" Murmura Gojyo en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "

"-Tant que tu te tiendras tranquille tout ce passera bien."

"-Hein qu'est ce tu insinues sale bonze pourri!"

"-Rien du tout..."

"-Ah! Je vais te tuer."

"-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui..." Fit Alvis avant de poser une main sur son front... "Des rigolos pareils chez moi je vais pas tenir deux jours avec eux ici."

Fin du chapitre un.

Alvis : FINI.

Salima : c'est quand qu'on mange ?

Goku : j'ai faim.

Biscuit (béta): é . è moi aussi j'ai faim!

Ririn : Y'a pas que vous !

Tous : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Alvis : Ko et cie apparaissent dans le prochain chapitre.

Gojyo : mais c'est pas vrai(soupir).

Biscuit: (regarde les bishos) è u é (saute sur Sanzo qui passait dans le coin et papouille)

Ririn : Lâche mon sanzo biscuit avarié.

Biscuit : C'est qui que tu as traiter d'avarié là(regard hyper menacant).

Ririn : Ba toi ça se voit pas.

Biscuit : (se met à poursuivre ririn) attend toi je vais te tuer.

Sanzo : Bon ba je me casse allez tchao.

Goku et Salima : on peut venir avec toi.

Sanzo : Je suis pas gardien de maternelle.

Goku et Salima : On sera sage.

Sanzo : Ok bon on y va parce que les deux folles là-bas… 

Alvis : Une vrai bande de tarée.

Ririn et Biscuit : attend reviens Sanzo !

Hakkai : Au revoir et à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Saiyuki à la ferme.

Ficteuse : Alvis Hamilton.

Disclamer : Les persos de Saiyuki, Chiro et Alvis ne m'appartiennent pas mais Salima si !

Alvis : Le chap 2, c'est pas trop tôt !

Sanzo : Surtout que ça fait 6 mois que t'attend pour le taper.

Gojyo : Ouais mais vu que personne ne la lis...

Alvis : (n'écoute pas et complètement hors-sujet)Je suis un génie !

Gojyo : Tu m'as écoutée au moins?

Sanzo : ( coup de baffeur sur la tête à Alvis ) T'avance pas trop gaki, vas plutôt me chercher mon journal.

Alvis : Hai !

Sanzo : Et mes clopes !

Alvis : Hai !

Salima : (entre suivit de Goku et de Kogaiji et sa bande ) Kikoo j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Hakkai : Non, juste Sanzo qui criait après Alvis.

Salima : La pauvre.

Goku : Y'a à manger ?

Hakkai : Va voir dans le frigo.

Salima : Ouais !

Ririn : Frigo ?

Goku : C'est un distributeur de nourriture, il est toujours rempli.

Ririn : Nan ?

Salima : Si !

Goku : YATTA !

Kogaiji : ( s'assoit ) Je vais vous dire moi, j'en ais ma claque des ficteuses. Toujours à me faire passer pour un pauvre souffre-douleur.

Gojyo : Ouais, t'a raison monsieur-le-monde-tourne-autour-de-moi !

Kogaiji : Tu ne peux pas oublier tes surnoms débiles, pauvre cafard ?

Gojyo : Cafard, moi ? Je vais te tuer !

Doku : ( retient son frère ) pas question !

Bang !

Hakkai : Ma ma calmez-vous et toi Sanzo range cette arme.

Alvis : ( arrive en courant ) Voilà j'ai tout.

Sanzo : C'est pas trop tôt, Yaone, c'est à toi.

Yaone : A moi ? A oui ! Voici le chapitre 2 de la fic de mademoiselle Alvis.

Chapitre 2 : Nan! Pas eux….Et si! 

Après leur avoir fait visiter la maison, et leur avoir montrer leurs chambres, Alvis emmena nos héros jusqu'à une grande salle à manger, au milieu de laquelle trônait une belle table en bois recouvert d'une fine nappe blanche. Des plats appétissants étaient posés dessus ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké et une carafe d'eau. Ce que Goku remarqua en premier se fut la tarte aux myrtilles qu'il avait vu en arrivant.

-Cool, à manger, sourit le singe.

-Ouais ! A table, renchérit Salima.

Elle prit place entre Goku et Gojyo avant de commencer à se servir….Mais elle fut très vite interrompue par un coup de baffeur sur la tête.

-Salima! Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on soit tous assis!

-Gomen ne Alvis! S'excusa la gamine.

-Bon appétit !

Tous se mirent à manger, certains avec plus d'appétit que d'autres….

-Hakkai! Tu peux me passer le gratin ?

-Eh! Chiro, envoie encore une part de bœuf au curry, please!

-Vous êtes vraiment deux estomacs sur pattes, soupira Alvis.

-Je confirme, ajouta Sanzo.

Et le repas continua à suivre tranquillement son cours….

Pendant ce temps dans le désert….

Quatre personnes marchaient dans le désert brûlant à la recherche d'un endroit où se reposer. Une adolescente sur les épaules d'un homme plus grand, qui se nommait d'ailleurs Doku, scrutait le paysage désertique à la recherche d'un quelconque abri.

-Alors Lirin? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux carmins et aux vêtements blancs, tu vois quelque chose ?

-Nan! Y'a rien par ici, onii-chan!

Le jeune homme soupira bientôt imiter par le quatrième et dernier membre de leur groupe, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

-Je doute que nous trouvions un abri pour cette nuit, désolé Kogaiji-sama….

-Ce n'est pas de faute Yaone….Nous nous sommes fait avoir bêtement par nos adversaires….

-Maison droit devant!

-Hein? T'es sur de toi Lirin? Interrogea Doku.

-Hai! C'est grand et y'a de la lumière….On y va?

-Oui, j'espère seulement qu'on sera bien accueillit, murmura Kou.

Retour dans la maison

-Fini! S'écrièrent Goku et Salima, après avoir pratiquement manger à eux seuls tout les plats de la table.

Toc toc !

-Tiens, s'étonna Alvis en se levant, qui peut venir à cette heure là ? Ne bougez pas, je reviens!

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit de la pièce pour aller ouvrir….Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard suivit de quatre personnes que Sanzo et cie reconnurent tout de suite.

-Kougaiji!

Gojyo s'étrangla avec sa bière, Hakkai lui tapa gentiment dans le dos, Goku manqua de sauter sur la table et Sanzo se contenta d'un regard noir à tout le monde.

-Nan….Le sanzo-ikou! Kougaiji manqua de tomber à la renverse en les voyants….Pas eux….Par pitié…..Une semaine en tête-à-tête avec Gyokumen mais pas eux!

Le prince en était à ses réflexions quand Alvis apparut à son tour, quatre chaises sous les bras, elle les plaça autour de la table avant de soupirer…

-Bon, que se soit bien clair, vous êtes tous mes invités alors pas de bagarres…..Pigé? Son ton était dur, il faut dire qu'en voyant la réaction de Sanzo et de sa bande, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas très amis avec la bande du fils de Gyumao….

-En fait on va peut-être repartir finalement….Murmura Doku.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, expliqua Alvis.

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les huit invités.

-Regardez dehors si vous ne me croyez pas….

Tous se tournèrent alors vers la fenêtre et virent qu'une puissante tempête de sable soufflait dehors faisant trembler les quelques arbres de la cour, et provoquant de légers grincements de la part du toit abîmé du vieux hangar.

-Tant que la tempête soufflera, sortir sera du suicide, expliqua calmement Alvis.

-Mais on peut faire quoi en attendant? Demanda Lirin.

-Hum….Je pourrais vous raconter une vieille légende….Si cela vous intéresse bien sur….

-Oh oui! S'exclamèrent les quatre plus jeunes du groupe.

-Quel genre de légende? Demanda Kougaiji.

-Tu verras bien. Venez tous! Sourit Alvis, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Nos héros la suivirent jusqu'au salon, où elle s'assit sur un fauteuil avant de les laisser s'asseoir sur, le canapé pour les plus vieux, et sur le tapis, pour les plus jeunes et Kou, qui lui n'a pas été assez rapide, et vu qu'il ne voulait pas embêter Doku, il s'assit et se tut.

-Il y a longtemps….Au paradis céleste, vivait deux enfants, deux petits yokais…On les surnommait les singes de part leur agilité et leur habitude à s'amuser…Mais un jour les deux singes furent séparés, le premier se retrouva chez un jeune homme ressemblant à un soleil et au langage direct….Son amie, elle, fut placée chez une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et à l'apparence de neige. Chacun se fit des amis, un jeune homme aimant boire et un médecin pour le garçon, un sale gosse capricieux, sa petite sœur, une jeune médecin, et deux garçons assez gentils pour la fille….Peu à peu chacun en oublia l'existence de l'autre….Mais un jour un magicien créa une flûte magique, qui, selon lui, permettait de contrôler les yokais….Malheureusement pour lui cela échoua….Et seuls les deux petits enfants pouvaient entendre le son de la flûte, mais celui-ci les rendit comme fous, les deux petits dans une crise de folie brisèrent leurs contrôleurs….Et tuèrent tout leurs amis, pour les punir on enferma le garçon dans une montagne et son amie dans une grotte…. FIN.

-Mais? Les deux enfants que leur est-il arrivés après? Demande Goku, qui depuis l'histoire d'Alvis, se sentait étrangement mal…

-Je ne la connais pas Goku….

Un silence pesant plana quelques instants dans la pièce, puis Alvis sourit et se leva.

-Il se fait tard….Allons dormir!

-Bonne idée, répondit Gojyo.

-Mais je n'ai que quatre chambre à deux places….Donc décidez avec qui vous voulez être…

Les huit invités se regardèrent, hésitant, finalement se fut Lirin qui rompit le silence.

-Moi, j'veux être avec Yaone!

-Comme vous voulez Lirin-sama, sourit cette dernière.

-Donc je me mets avec Doku….

-Oki Kou, répondit le bretteur.

-Hakkai, prêt pour une folle nuit d'amour? Sourit malicieusement le carmin.

-Bien sur Gojyo….Lui répondit Hakkai sur le même ton.

-Donc moi je suis avec Sanzo, compléta Goku, c'est cool, Sanzo?

-Hn, soupira le moine en sortant de la pièce.

Et tous partirent se coucher….Plus ou moins joyeux…..

Chambre de Lirin et Yaone

Lirin s'amusait à faire des bonds sur le lit tandis que Yaone soupirait.

-Lirin-sama….Il est deux heures du matin, vous devez aller dormir.

-Mais j'suis pas fatiguée….Allez viens Yaone!

Et sans laisser à Yaone le temps de répondre, la gamine l'entraîna sur son lit en lui prenant la main. Yaone, une fois la surprise passée, se mit à s'amuser à Lirin….

Chambre de Kou et Doku

Le prince et le bretteur étaient bien plus calme que leur compagnons….

-B'nuit Doku, murmura Kougaiji en s'enfouissant sous ses couvertures.

-Fais de beaux rêves Kou, sourit le bretteur en se couchant à son tour.

Chambre de Hakkai et Gojyo…

Euh….On va peut-être pas les déranger…..Vu ce qu'ils font…..

Chambre de Goku et Sanzo

-Sanzo….Tu sais ce que Alvis à dit….

-Hn ?

-L'histoire qu'elle a racontée….

-Quoi?

-Eh….. Bizarrement ça me dit quelque chose….

-Arrête d'y penser et dors….

-Mais Sanzo….

-Dors j'te dit!

Et sans un mot de plus Sanzo et Goku partirent pour le pays des rêves….

Le lendemain matin, la tempête de sable faisait toujours rage dehors et nos héros, réunis dans la salle à manger, comprirent très vite qu'ils allaient devoir rester une journée de plus.

-Vous devez nous aider si vous rester, expliqua Alvis, il y a des tas de corvées à faire ici….

-Comme quoi? Demanda Doku.

-Faire la poussière, réparer le toit de la grange, faire la cuisine, passer le balai, nettoyer le grenier….

-Ca fait beaucoup, soupira Kou.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne fais jamais rien, sale gosse pourri gâté, sourit Gojyo.

-Répète un peu, le cafard! S'énerva le prince des yokais.

-Sale gosse!

-Cafard!

-Stop! S'écria Alvis, pas de bagarre j'ai dit!

-Gomen nasai! Soupirèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Je préfère ça, bon alors :

Doku et Yaone vous ferez la poussière.

Hakkai et Chiro la cuisine.

Gojyo et Kou vous irez réparer le toit de la grange, faîtes attention avec la tempête.

Goku, Lirin et Salima vous rangerez le grenier.

Sanzo….Tu passeras le balai….C'est clair pour tout le monde?

-Le balai…..

-Toi au moins tu vas pas risquer ta peau pour une vieille grange….

-Je compatie pas du tout Gojyo….

-Merci sale bonze, une fois de plus ta gentillesse me touche, grogna sarcastiquement Gojyo.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur, sourit moqueusement Kougaiji.

-Rêve pas coco….Allez let's go, répondit Gojyo.

-Le matériel dont vous avez besoin, est dans le placard , expliqua la jeune Hamilton.

-Arigato Alvis!

Pendant ce temps Hakkai et Chiro s'étaient enfermés dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner et Goku, Lirin et Salima s'amusaient beaucoup dans le grenier….Sanzo nettement moins avec son balai, mais bon comparé à Kou et Gojyo….

Ces deux derniers étaient en équilibre sur le vieux toit en tôle de la grange, au milieu de la tempête et travaillaient le plus vite possible mais ils n'y voyaient presque rien à cause des grains de sable.

-K'so, murmura Gojyo, c'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec ce temps.

A cause d'une rafale un peu plus violente que les autres il lâcha son marteau qui roula jusqu'au bord du toit. Gojyo tendit la main mais ne réussit même pas à le frôler, Kougaiji s'approcha et au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts il réussit à l'atteindre mais le bord du toit était assez instable et il glissa.

-Kou!

Gojyo se jeta en avant et réussit à attraper une des mains du jeune prince. Il le tira alors pour le faire remonter.

-Ca va Kou?

-Ouais, murmura ce dernier en finissant de se regrimper sur le toit.

-Tu m'as fais une sacrée peur toi!

-Au moins j'ai récupéré le marteau, sourit le prince.

-Ra la la, t'es plus important que lui baka, j'imagine pas les ennuis que j'aurais eu avec Doku si je t'avais pas rattraper….

-Désoler…

-C'est rien, grimaça Gojyo, dépêchons-nous plutôt de finir, j'en ai marre de tout ce sable…

-Moi aussi…

Après avoir échangé un sourire, les deux jeunes hommes se remirent à travailler.

Fin du chapitre 2 !

Alvis : Voila! Encore un chapitre de fait!

Tous : ….

Alvis : Nani?

Gojyo : T'avais dit pas de yaoi….

Sanzo : Je ne passerais jamais le balai….

Kou : Pourquoi c'est ce crétin qui m'a sauvé la vie?

Doku : A la base ça devait être un passage de SanzoXgoku….Mais elle a voulut changer les persos.

Tous : Nani?

Alvis : En fait là j'ai faillit faire du GojyoXKou….Je vais peut-être même en faire….

Hakkai : Et moi?

Alvis : Avec Yaone….

Gojyo :….T'a oublier le passage de la chambre?

Alvis : J'improviserais…

Salima : Ca va être une catastrophe…

Alvis : Mais nan!

Tous les autres : Mais siiiii!

Alvis : (boude)….

Lirin : Bon ba je vais le faire….REVIEWS!

Alvis : Et dites moi si vous êtes d'accord pour le GojyoXKou….

Kou et Gojyo : Nannnnnn!

Alvis : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


End file.
